Agridulce cumpleaños
by Adri-VolKatina
Summary: He encontrado un mundo donde el amor, los sueños y la oscuridad se encuentran. Tal vez esta vez, podemos dejar ese mundo destruido atrás. Es un cumpleaños agridulce.


OK! Aquí estoy de nuevo... haciendo mi aparición mensual, que ahora q estoy de "vacaciones" (y lo digo entre comillas porq no soy nerd pero probablemente entre a los cursos de verano) debería poder trabajar más rápido mais la inspiracion y las ganas no llegan XDD! Bueno, dejaré de hablar tanto yo sola y mejor iré al grano...

Aquí tengo un fic que salió hace ya un buen tiempo, pero que había olvidado q lo tenía y q sólo le faltaba la beteada ("beteada" WTF? xD no m mates, ane-san XD) Pues, así que sólo digo q está traducción la hice en Diciembre del año pasado así q si no es tan parfait (uy si "parfait" xD) como las otras no me regañen! No lo quise cambiar todo porq es el recuerdo de mis primeros trabajos :3

En fin, ENJOY! Y diganme que les pareció, es un fic un poco bizarro pero eso no le quita lo bueno! Nos vemos!

* * *

_We'll be together again._

_All just a dream in the end._

_We'll be together again._

_So many fears were swimming around,_

_And around my mind._

_Who would have dreamed the secrets,_

_We would find?_

Apagué mi iPod. Fruncí el entrecejo, me quité los audífonos y los puse en la mesa. Mis dedos masajearon mis sienes mientras cerraba mis ojos con fuerza. Apreté los dientes y sacudí mis hombros.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

"Un año o más…" respondí por lo bajo mi propia pregunta, mi voz temblaba mientras mis labios se estremecían.

Ya no pude aguantar las lágrimas y finalmente cayeron en la mesa rompiendo el silencio de mi habitación. Pese a que mis ojos estaban cerrados, no pude contener mis lágrimas.

¿Cuántas veces había llorado por esa persona?

¿Cuántas veces había escuchado la misma canción una y otra vez?

Miré mi iPod con los ojos llorosos, esa canción era 'su' última palabra.

La amarga melodía que me desgarraba el corazón, no importando cuantas veces la escuchara. La intensidad de la canción estaba matándome por dentro, destrozándome.

Esperé y esperé hasta ahora pero 'su' última palabra, 'su' última promesa nunca fue cumplida. ¿Cuál 'Juntas de nuevo'? Ella nunca regresó.

"¡Esa… mentirosa!" maldije por lo bajo mientras mis manos apretaban mi pecho, sintiendo la cicatriz a través de mi ropa. Esta cicatriz era el recuerdo de cuando mi mundo quedó de cabeza, cuando todo en mi vida cambió.

Fue confuso, pero aún no olvido la sensación del acero cortando mi pecho y la sangre regándose por todos lados, decorando al mismo tiempo mi cuerpo de un rojo exótico. También recuerdo un par de ojos ámbar que me miraban en shock.

Entonces, esos ojos se afilaron, mirando con ira a la misteriosa persona que me hizo eso.

Alcancé a ver a la chica de ojos ámbar dirigiendo su mano hacia la persona misteriosa, mientras una navaja rebanaba su garganta.

Había sangre por todos lados, y mi pecho sentía una agonía antes de que la oscuridad nublara mi mente. Cuando volví en sí, descubrí un secreto 'suyo' que hubiera preferido no saber.

"_No soy quien crees que soy, Mio." dijo con una amarga sonrisa en los labios. "Soy una asesina."_

* * *

"_Por eso no puedo quedarme. Es muy peligroso para ti que me quede a tu lado, Mio. Ni siquiera debías involucrarte."_

Se notaba un gesto triste en su rostro.

"_Mira lo que pasó con Mugi. Todo es porque estoy aquí…"_

Miró sus manos con disgusto, como si estuvieran manchadas con algo totalmente horrible.

"_Yui y Azusa ya ni siquiera me miran. No quieren."_

_Luego sonrió, era una sonrisa vacía._

"_Estaremos juntas de nuevo, lo prometo… por ahora, adiós."_

* * *

Abrí mis ojos y me senté derecho en mi silla. Parpadeé cuando me di cuenta de que me quedé dormida en mi escritorio, con ese sueño embrujando mi mente, aquél que me provocaba escalofríos en la espalda.

Tallé mis ojos. Podía sentir lágrimas secas en mis mejillas mientras percibía un aire fresco. Miré hacia la fuente de la brisa y entonces vi que la ventana estaba abierta. La brisa fría y la luz de la luna hicieron que mi habitación tuviera ese sentimiento solemne, frío y ventoso, pero la Luna calentaba mi rostro por alguna razón.

Fruncí el ceño al recordar que la ventana estaba cerrada antes. Cuando me paré para cerrarla algo se cayó mis hombros.

Miré abajo y encontré una sudadera negra muy familiar en el piso. Corrí hacia la ventana y asomé la cabeza. Miré alrededor y encontré una calle vacía, tan vacía como mi corazón.

_We'll be together again._

_All just a dream in the end._

_We'll be together again._

Presté atención y miré buscando la fuente del sonido. No me había dado cuenta de que había dejado la laptop encendida. Confundida, me acerqué al escritorio. ¿Cuándo la encendí?

La canción podía escucharse por la bocina, lo que hizo que viera la sudadera y la ventana abierta antes de mirar nuevamente la laptop; apreté mis labios.

Mis ojos comenzaron a lagrimear. Tomé la sudadera del suelo y la abrasé fuertemente, oliendo ese aroma tan familiar. Mientras miraba la laptop de nuevo, apreté mis labios otra vez.

'_**No soy una mentirosa, Mio'**_

Era la oración que pude ver en mi laptop.

"…Ritsu idiota…"

Cuando el reloj dio las doce, se fue la luz, dejando mi habitación en total oscuridad.

De alguna manera estaba todo muy tranquilo.

Podía ver el destello de una navaja y el brazo de alguien frente a mí. Reconocía la forma de esa navaja; era una navaja que salía de la manga. Era 'su' Navaja Secreta.

No tenía miedo. Al contrario, sonreí.

"¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo, idiota?" dije suavemente mientras tocaba su brazo.

Ese brazo se sacudió un poco y la navaja desapareció de la vista antes de rodear mi hombro. Una sensación de calidez recorrió mi cuerpo, y finalmente escuché la voz por la que tanto ansiaba.

"¿Me extrañaste?"

Lágrimas salían de mis ojos. "Sí…" susurré, tratando de controlar mi temblorosa voz.

"También te extrañé, Mio."

Di la vuelta y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, presionando rápidamente mis labios en los suyos. Pero no me precipité, la besé lentamente, disfrutando el sabor de sus labios y el calor de su abrazo que había estado ausente en mi vida por todo un año.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente para echar un vistazo a su rostro. Sollocé y suspiré, aliviada de ver que realmente era ella, la persona que amaba, la persona que hacía que mi corazón diera un vuelco, la persona que hizo que mi mundo se volviera un desastre.

Un hermoso desastre.

Con las luces apagadas, la luz de la Luna brillaba más que nunca. Y la forma en que adornaba su rostro era tan perfecta que las palabras no serían suficientes para describirlo.

Mis ojos grises se encontraron con sus ojos ámbar cuando nos separamos. Vi que sus labios subían, y entonces lamió las lágrimas que escurrían por mis mejillas, lo que hizo que suspirara suavemente. Amaba la sensación de su cálida lengua en mi rostro. Era un acto simple, pero hizo que mi corazón latiera muy rápido.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Mio."

Miré a la castaña, desconcertada.

Ah… 12 AM, en efecto, era mi cumpleaños.

"Re…gresé hoy por tu cumpleaños… así que básicamente, tu regalo soy yo" dijo con una sonrisa. Oh, cómo extrañaba esa sonrisa.

"Idiota…" sonreí. "…Es un regalo muy hermoso, Ritsu."

"Me alegro que te guste" dijo con una voz baja que me puso la piel de gallina.

"Ritsu" pausé un momento, "¿Tengo que desenvolver mi regalo?"

Una risa llenó mis oídos. No pude evitar sonreír más ampliamente. Siempre amé la forma en que reía…

Era como música. El ritmo se sincronizaba con mis latidos, la melodía era muy tranquila y el alma en la 'música' conmovía mi corazón.

"¿Te importa si me quedo aquí hoy, Mio?"

¿Realmente tenía que preguntarme eso?

"Por supuesto que no."

Y terminamos de hablar con un beso.

* * *

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana abierta. Fruncí el ceño y despacio abrí mis pesados párpados mientras gemía suavemente. Pude sentir que no solamente era el sol lo que me calentaba, también eran los brazos que me envolvían gentil y amorosamente desde atrás.

Mis ojos grises recorrieron la habitación para encontrar mi alarma. Parpadeé unas cuantas veces para aclarar mi visión. Entonces, me di cuenta de que me desperté una hora antes.

Bajé la vista para vernos completamente vestidas. Al final, no hicimos nada anoche porque me di cuenta que Ritsu se veía cansada, así que le dije que sólo fuéramos a dormir. Asentó con la cabeza y me acostó en la cama, así pudimos dormir juntas, y aquí estábamos ahora.

Mis largos dedos acariciaron el antebrazo de Ritsu, sintiendo un objeto duro debajo de su manga. Fruncí el entrecejo ante esto. Reflexionaba cuÁnta sangre había derramado esa navaja Y cuÁntas vidas había arrebatado esa navaja.

Ese pensamiento provocó escalofríos en mi espalda. Apreté fuertemente su brazo contra mi pecho, sintiendo el objeto y mi cicatriz.

Ella era una asesina…

Una homicida…

Pero sabía que ella no quería ser así, sabía que no mataba a personas inocentes.

Pero aún así… robar la vida de alguien estaba…

* * *

"…_m-mal, ¿no…? Entonces ¿p-por qué…? De… debes estar mintiendo… d-deja de bromear…" retrocedí hasta que mi espalda tocó la pared. Miraba con incredulidad a la persona frente a mí._

_Levantó su brazo derecho. Grité y cerré los ojos cuando vi que sangre manchaba su manga. Su aguda mirada estaba penetrándome y su rostro estaba serio. No estaba bromeando; estaba hablando verdaderamente en serio._

_No… no podía ser…_

_Era mi mejor amiga…_

_Mi tonta mejor amiga que siempre estaba feliz y siempre sonreía…_

_No había forma de que ella fuera una… una…_

"_Mio, lo viste con tus propios ojos. Maté al sujeto que te hirió."_

_Su voz era monótona cuando dijo eso._

"_¿Po… ¿Por qué…?" pude oír que mi voz temblaba mucho y el miedo me invadía por dentro. Mi cuerpo tiritaba incontrolablemente._

_Su expresión era fría._

"_Si no, te habría matado-"_

"_¡N-No se trata de eso! ¿Po-por qué tienes… ESO b-bajo la manga? ¿C-cómo pudiste h-hacer… eso? ¡Asesina!"_

_Luego su expresión cambió repentinamente. Su fría fachada se hizo pedazos. Vi que trataba de contener las lágrimas. Sus hombros temblaban y apretaba las sábanas de mi cama con fuerza._

"_Es inevitable, Mio… no es… mi elección…"_

"_¿Q-qué quieres… decir…?"_

_Bajó la cabeza. Pude verla apretando los dientes. "Verás… mis padres eran… asesinos, eran los perros del gobierno." Apretó más fuerte las sábanas. "Esos malditos los asignaban a matar criminales o a quienes pensaban que eran una amenaza para ellos."_

"_¿…'E-eran' asesinos…?_

_Ahogó un sollozo, "mis padres están m-muertos, Mio. …fueron asesinados por un grupo de… criminales, y-y el hombre que estuvo a punto de matarte era de ese mismo g-grupo… Sa… Satoshi también…"_

_¿Perdió a sus padres? ¿Y a su hermano? ¿Cuándo pasó esto? ¿Cómo no pude verlo?_

…_Que… que ella tenga este tipo de pesares por dentro._

_Verla temblar así, pareciendo tan débil y frágil, era muy extraño para mí. La Ritsu que yo conocía siempre sonreía, siempre parecía tan fuerte a pesar de la situación. Pero esto… nunca antes la había visto así. ¿A dónde fue mi fuerte Ritsu…?_

_Por la forma en que agachó la cabeza supuse que intentaba ocultar de mí su falible expresión, o más bien… ¿no podía encararme?_

_Muy sucia… ¿para encararme?_

_Aunque seguía temblando, estiré mi mano, y dudosamente toqué su temblorosa mano, la cual tenía manchas de sangre. La vi apartarse; un sollozo finalmente escapó de sus labios._

Sigues siendo Ritsu.

_¿…Verdad?_

* * *

"¿Mio…?" esto casi me hace dar un brinco.

Volteé y sonreí. "Oh, buenos días" la saludé, aunque sonreía nerviosamente.

Ritsu regresó el saludo con una sonrisa y un fugaz beso antes de susurrar, "Buenos días, cumpleañera. Ya que es tu cumpleaños, dejaré que hagas lo que quieras conmigo, sólo por hoy."

Levanté una ceja. "¿Lo que sea?"

"Lo que sea." Dijo Ritsu con objetividad.

Le di una sonrisa cómplice.

"Ven conmigo a la escuela."

La arrastré a mi escuela, que era su antigua escuela. Mi mano sujetaba la suya con fuerza, sin querer soltarla.

No, nunca más.

"Mio… ¿estás segura que es una buena idea?"

"Ritsu, sólo cálmate y quédate en el salón de música" le eché un vistazo con los labios apretados, "Por cierto, tu batería sigue ahí."

Entonces divisamos los territorios de Sakuragaoka. Volví a ver a la castaña; la vi fruncir el ceño y ponerse la capucha para ocultar su rostro. Y como no volvió a usar su diadema, se veía como una extraña.

Una extraña… ¿eh?

Pedí a los de seguridad que la dejara entrar, mi razonamiento fue que ella era estudiante de esta escuela, lo cual no era mentira. Tuve éxito y nos dejaron entrar, a pesar de las miradas cautas de la seguridad.

Cuando caminábamos juntas, pude sentir las miradas, como si estuvieran desvistiéndome. No sólo a mí, también miraban a la 'extraña' que venía conmigo. Algunas susurraban, preguntándose por qué un 'hombre' estaba dentro de la escuela, y por qué 'él' caminaba junto a mí.

Mis ojos no pudieron evitar echar un vistazo a su apariencia. Sudadera y pantalones negros, camisa gris, sin diadema… sí, en verdad parecía un chico. Pero la forma de su rostro decía lo contrario.

Porque tenía este esbelto y femenino rostro, ojos redondos, y pequeños y delgados labios que centellaban bajo el sol…

"Buenos días, Mio… ¿-chan?" dirigí mi cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz. Y encontré a Yui, Azusa y Mugi.

"Oh hola, buenos días, Yui" la saludé antes de mirar a Ritsu. Soltó mi mano mientras que yo en verdad no quería. Cuando la calidez de su mano dejó la mía, sentí que mi corazón se empuñó con miedo a perderla.

Señalé con la cabeza la dirección del salón de música. Movió la cabeza y se alejó. Me di cuenta que se rehusaba a mirar a Yui y las demás. Se fue, dudosa, y yo sabía que quería mirarlas, saludarlas, pero no tenía las agallas para hacerlo.

Era culpa, ¿cierto?

"Mio-chan, ¿quién era ése?"

Salí de mi trance. "¿Eh? ¿Quién?"

"Ese chico de ahora, ¿quién era?"

Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios, "Ya verán."

"¿Era tu novio?" preguntó Mugi, parecía haber un brillo de interés en sus ojos.

Retrocedí. "¡No!"

No estaba tan equivocada.

"Vamos… a clases" dije mientras me alejaba.

Fue tenue, pero escuché el sonido de la batería.

Cerré mis ojos y sonreí.

* * *

"¡Feliz cumpleaños, Mio-chan!"

Esa oración seguía sonando en mis oídos, todas la habían estado diciendo el día entero.

Estaba feliz, muy feliz, no sólo por el regreso de Ritsu, también por el hecho de que todas me desearon feliz cumpleaños… aunque era vergonzoso, me hizo feliz. Tan feliz que me había olvidado del desastre que había ocurrido en mi vida.

El desastre, que tenía que ver con algo horrible, como sangre.

Me detuve y sacudí mi cabeza mientras escalofríos recorrían mi espalda. Seguí caminando hacia el salón de música. Les pedí a las demás que me alcanzaran allá porque había alguien que quería presentarles. Alguien que conocían muy bien. Alguien a quien apreciaban.

"_Yui y Azusa ya ni siquiera me miran. No quieren."_

No, Ritsu. Te quieren mucho.

Justo ahora, las chicas estaban ocupadas con la limpieza del salón por la pequeña fiesta que me hicieron, incluyendo a Azusa. Dijeron que vendrían después.

Con cada paso que daba, podía escuchar que mis pisadas eran más fuertes y rápidas, sincronizadas completamente con mis latidos. No podía esperar a ver a Ritsu de nuevo.

¿Era extraño que estuviera emocionada de ver a una asesina?

¿Era extraño que mi corazón fuera robado por esta asesina? No obstante, ¿una chica?

Me paré frente a la puerta. Ese sentimiento regresó. Tenía un sentimiento mezclado donde tenía miedo de ella pero al mismo tiempo la amaba. También tenía un sentimiento de anhelo, porque había pasado mucho tiempo que no la veía.

Un año.

Un año entero, sin ella, sin el sonido de su risa, su sonrisa, sus tonterías, su calor, su contacto…

Pero no, ya no. Finalmente podía verla otra vez, y sentirla.

Giré la perilla.

Porque ella estaba ahí, esperándome.

Una ráfaga de viento me atravesó. Cerré mis ojos para evitar que el polvo entrar en ellos. Cuando los abrí, esperaba ver un par de ojos ámbar y una sonrisa, pero en vez de ello todo lo que encontré fue…

Nada.

Nadie estaba ahí.

Parpadeé. Tallé mis ojos, esperando que me estuvieran engañando.

Pero nadie estaba ahí.

"No… no… no de nuevo… esto no puede estar pasando…"

Revisé el salón. No pude encontrar ni un rastro de ella.

No… no… ¿será que todo fue un sueño?

Sin pensar más, salí del salón y corrí por el pasillo a pesar de que estaba prohibido hacerlo. Sólo corrí y corrí, dejando que mi instinto la encontrara mientras lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, volviendo borrosa mi visión, y pronto esas lágrimas humedecieron mis mejillas.

No quería estar sola, no, no de nuevo.

No debí haber soltado su mano.

Debí haberla mantenido a mi alcance.

Debí haberla…

Mis pies me llevaron a la entrada. Jadeaba pesadamente. Mis piernas estaban cansadas, las lágrimas caían sin parar, mi corazón latía tan fuerte y rápidamente que podía escucharlo, y mis manos estaban apretadas tan fuerte que mis uñas se enterraban en mis palmas.

Aún no podía creer que estuviera pasando de nuevo.

Me dejó, así nada más.

En ese momento, dos brazos me envolvieron por detrás en un cálido abrazo. Sentí una caliente respiración en mi oído. Podía oler su celestial aroma, y me calmé inmediatamente. Suspiré, aliviada y me dejé abrumar por su abrazo.

"¿Dónde… estabas, idiota…?" sollocé.

"No… tuve las agallas para verlas, Mio, era demasiado… a-al menos, no así. Estoy muy sucia, no puedo mancharlas."

No pude replicar, una parte de mí estaba de acuerdo.

"Y no después de lo que pasó con Mugi…" su voz bajaba más y más, sentía que temblaba. Me di cuenta que aún se sentía culpable por 'aquel' incidente.

Aquello que destruyó completamente el mundo de Ritsu, lo hizo pedazos, sin dejar rastro.

"Las vi cuando fui al baño, parecía que finalmente me reconocieron, pero no dijeron nada… ya que… saben la verdad sobre mí. ¿Quién querría decir el nombre de una asesina?" creo que ahora debía estar apretando sus dientes. "Excepto Mugi, ella en verdad me habló. Pero escapé. No puedo enfrentarlas."

"Ritsu…" di un profundo respiro y limpié mis lágrimas. "Demos… un paseo."

* * *

De nuevo, mano a mano.

Ni el fresco ambiente podía hacer que me diera frío cuando nos tomábamos de la mano así. Se sentía como si fuera verano.

Andábamos en silencio sólo nuestro pasos hacían algo de ruido. Sólo disfrutábamos el calor de la otra. Las palabras no eran necesarias para un año de su ausencia. Estar así era más que suficiente.

El agujero en mi corazón se había cerrado sólo con ver su sonrisa.

Ah… esa sonrisa que me daba calor en este frío día.

Después de un largo silencio, finalmente habló. "Mio… ¿estás llevándome al… parque?"

Asentí con la cabeza mientras la miraba. Levanté una ceja cuando la vi fruncir el ceño, y se dio cuenta que la estaba viendo, entonces su expresión se volvió indiferente y miró hacia delante, y seguí su mirada.

El parque.

Cuando finalmente llegamos al parque, me senté en una banca, y ella se sentó a mi lado.

Silencio.

Agarré su mano con fuerza, la mía temblaba un poco.

Parecía que aún no podía manejarlo, estar aquí en el parque. Puse mi mano en mi pecho, arredrándome un poco, como si tuviera una herida abierta. Muchos recuerdos de este parque pasaban por mi cabeza. Algunos eran buenos, y otros eran…

"Sabía que no debíamos haber venido aquí."

Su mano tocó mi rostro. Sus delicados dedos limpiaron lentamente mis lágrimas.

Espera, ¿lágrimas?

¿Estaba llorando?

Luego me escuché sollozar… sí, estaba llorando.

"Oye, es tu cumpleaños, no llores" la oí susurrar dulcemente.

"L-lo siento… es que… este lugar-"

"-es a donde maté por primera vez a alguien, frente a tus ojos." Retrocedí, temblaba de miedo.

Sí, este era el lugar.

El lugar donde se derramó sangre por todos lados, manchando el suelo. Y este lugar fue a donde me hicieron la 'marca' de mi pecho. Los oscuros recuerdos hicieron que viera sólo un suelo manchado, ya no un sólido y arenoso suelo. Todo era rojo oscuro, como un mar de sangre.

Y un par de ojos ámbar aparecieron entre ese mar de sangre, mirando ferozmente como un cuchillo.

No… tengo que pelear contra ello.

¡Tengo que!

Por mucho tiempo había estado atrapada a este miedo, era hora de dejarlo ir. Debía correr. Sí, correr, no caminar. Debía deshacerme rápidamente de este miedo.

¡Ritsu seguía siendo Ritsu!

"Percebes"

"¡AAHH!" caí al suelo. La miré con los ojos completamente abiertos antes de fruncir el ceño.

Se paró y me dio la mano mientras sonreía. Puse mala cara antes de tomar su mano y pararme, limpiando mi falda con mi otra mano.

Cuando dio un jalón a mi mano, la miré, extrañada. Tenía esta mirada cautelosa mientras observaba alrededor. Entonces se alejó, llevándome con ella.

Permanecí en silencio. Sabía que quería alejarme de este terrible lugar. No sabía por qué, pero había algo raro en la forma que tomaba mi mano. La sujetaba inusualmente fuerte.

¿Por qué? ¿Era inseguridad? En verdad no sabría decir.

Miré su espalda. Una brisa sacudió su cabello con gentileza, haciendo que éste luciera muy suave.

¿Por qué sentía que iba a desaparecer de nuevo? ¿Por qué se sentía tan… distante?

¿Qué era este sentimiento?

Salí de mi trance cuando jalaron mi mano hacia atrás. Finalmente me di cuenta que se había parado. La miré, confundida, tenía la cabeza agachada. Su largo y revoltoso fleco casi cubría su rostro entero.

"Mio, te has dado cuenta de cuan peligrosa soy, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué… por qué sigues aquí conmigo? ¿Por qué me esperaste cuando me fui?"

No esperaba que me preguntara eso.

"¿Q-qué…?"

"No… te merezco… mi presencia es tu agonía…"

Mi corazón se contrajo.

"¡No! ¡T… te amo, Ritsu!"

"¡Soy una ASESINA, Mio! ¡Mira lo que te he hecho! ¡He hecho que tengas miedo de todo! Y-y estoy muy sucia para ti-"

Un sonoro ruido llenó el aire. Vi que su rostro se hizo a un lado debido al impacto, y sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos.

"Sucio esto… sucio aquello…" mi voz temblaba. "¡Idiota! ¡Mira, no me importa lo que seas realmente! ¡Tú eres tú, Ritsu!"

Sí, tú eras tú, te amaba, no importaba lo que fueras realmente, Ritsu.

"…"

"¡Eres tan tonta! ¡Claro que tengo miedo de ti, pero todo lo que hiciste no es tu culpa! ¡Tu llamado jefe –el gobierno- te obliga a hacerlo! ¡Nada de eso es tu culpa!"

Di un profundo respiro, apreté las manos, y me preparé para decir la siguiente frase.

"¡Incluso cuando mataste al padre de Mugi!"

Sentí que temblaba luego de decir eso. Era una frase prohibida, una frase que Ritsu nunca, nunca quería escuchar.

La vi retroceder y su expresión cambió drásticamente. Estaba pálida, y aterrada, y la culpa se extendía por todo su rostro. Lucía como una muñeca vacía, sin alma.

"No soy un humano… matando al padre de mi propia amiga…"

"Pero no sabías que era él-" mi frase fue interrumpida cuando corrió y se puso delante de mí.

Se escuchaba un violento ruido de metal. La miraba en estado de shock.

Estaba justo ahí, parada frente a mí, dándome la espalda. Su brazo derecho estaba extendido, y su navaja secreta había salido de su escondite. Miró hacia un lado, y seguí su mirada. Estaba muy sorprendida cuando vi un cuchillo en el suelo.

"Maldición, sabía que me habían estado siguiendo todo el día," la escuché murmurar mientras apretaba los dientes. Noté que sus ojos deambulaban por los alrededores, entonces su mirada se fijó en una esquina en especial. Cuando miré también alcancé a ver una sombra que huía.

"¿Quiénes eran…?"

"Los de siempre, quieren matarme… regresemos a tu casa, Mio, no es seguro aquí." Tomó mi mano, y corrimos.

Aún había muchas personas que estaban apuntándole.

Y así tenía que seguir corriendo.

¿Hasta cuando?

Ya me había cansado de huir así, ¿pero y ella?

¿No estaba cansada?

Espera… ¿mi mano estaba temblando?

Le di una mirada a su mano que estaba entrelazada con la mía, estaba sudando. La estaba apretando tan fuerte que mi mano palideció. Eché un vistazo a su rostro. Apretaba los dientes, y entrecerraba los ojos cuando el sudor amenazaba entrar en ellos.

Después de todo, _estaba _cansada.

* * *

Finalmente estábamos en mi habitación. Yo entré por la puerta principal mientras que ella por la ventana, así mis padres no sabrían que Ritsu estaba aquí.

Le di un vistazo a Ritsu, que se sentó en la cama, el sudor seguía adornando su rostro. Parecía más cansada de lo que pensaba. Levantó la vista, y su rostro mostraba cuanto quería que esto terminara. Estaba cansada de jugar a las escondidas.

Lo que ella quería era una vida normal, una vida escolar normal.

Me le acerqué. Me paré frente a ella y rodeé su cabeza con mis brazos. Al abrazarla fruncí el ceño, podía sentir que la cicatriz de mi pecho se oprimía firmemente en su rostro, se sentía algo incómodo. Entonces, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, estaban temblando. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y me abrazó con fuerza, como si hubiera encontrado un confort entre mis brazos.

"Mio…" la escuché hablar suavemente "¿no estás cansada de… esto…?"

Sólo guardé silencio mientras cerraba mis ojos.

¿Cansada? Sí.

Pero no quería separarme de ella. Sin ella, me sentía como una cáscara vacía.

La necesitaba. Sin ella mi corazón no podía latir.

Desgarraría el cielo con tal de que siempre estuviera a su lado.

"Me quedaré contigo, Ritsu." Hablé finalmente.

Sí, lo había decidido.

Al diablo el gobierno, al diablo esos que quieren matarla, al diablo los asesinos, al diablo el mundo.

"Yo, Mio Akiyama, me entrego a ti, Ritsu Tainaka, desde este día en adelante, en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y enfermedad y hasta que la muerte nos separe."

Levantó la vista y me miró con los ojos completamente abiertos. "¿Qué…? ¿Eso no es…?"

"Dijiste que como es mi cumpleaños me dejarías hacer lo que quisiera contigo. Así que quiero quedarme a tu lado, y no trates de apartarme otra vez, Ritsu, yo-"

Sentí un gran dolor en mi espalda.

Un chorro de líquido brotaba de mi pecho. Podía escuchar que caía y ensuciaba el regazo de Ritsu. Vi los ojos de Ritsu completamente abiertos y una katana saliendo de mi pecho, justo a través de la cicatriz y justo a lado de su cabeza.

Toqué mi ensangrentado pecho. Mi cuerpo se estremeció.

Tosí. Noté el sabor a hierro en mi boca.

"¡MIO!"

Caí hacia un lado y tosí de nuevo.

No podía moverme, sólo pude ver a Ritsu pararse y pasar junto a mi cuerpo. Ahora todo lo que veía era su sombra en la pared.

"¡IMBÉCIL!" escuché su grito. Su sombra brincó, y escuché un chirrido de metal. Alcancé a ver que otra sombra era apuñalada en la garganta y pecho en innumerables ocasiones. Se escuchó un gorgoteo mientras ella seguía gritándole a la persona que, sin piedad, me hizo esto.

Se volvía más difícil respirar.

Se volvía más difícil ver.

Mi pecho estaba ardiendo de dolor y podía sentir lágrimas calientes fluyendo de mis ojos.

Pero no podía gritar.

Traté de decir algo, pero no pude.

Traté de moverme, pero mi cuerpo no escuchaba mis órdenes.

Me estaba cansando…

"¡Mio! ¡No!" su figura regresó y se agachó frente a mí, su cuerpo estaba manchado de sangre, mientras su rostro tenía lágrimas. Lucía horrorizada.

De repente, sentí una sobrecarga de energía dentro de mí. Mi mente gritó, ordenándole a mi cuerpo que se moviera. Y así, al menos, mi brazo se movió hacia ella. Mi temblorosa mano tocó su rostro y limpió sus lágrimas, reemplazándolas con sangre.

Tosí nuevamente, pero me forcé a sonreír y a hablar, "No… me… mires… así…" el sabor a hierro en mi boca incrementó, gorgoteé y tosí violentamente, vi que el piso se teñía de mi propia sangre.

Que extraño. No estaba nada asustada al ver toda esa sangre.

"No… No… Mio… Mio…"

Siguió diciendo mi nombre desesperadamente, mientras mis ojos comenzaban a pesar.

…no podía respirar…

"Mio… yo…" su voz era temblorosa. "…No me ruegues que te deje, o en-entonces te p-perseguiré, porque a donde tu vayas… yo iré, y-y a donde te q-quedes, yo me quedaré." Lloraba tanto que apenas podía entenderla.

¿…estaba tratando de…?

"Mio…" otro sollozo. "… a donde tu mueras, yo moriré y ahí seré enterrada."

¿Qué era esta sensación de satisfacción?

¿Por qué me sentía tan tranquila?

¿Podría ser por su voto?

…un voto matrimonial.

Mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse cuando toda mi energía comenzó a esfumarse.

"Te amo, Mio."

Dijo esa frase con voz fuerte y firme.

Me abrazó y me presionó fuertemente contra ella, por lo que la punta de la katana que salía de mi pecho apuñaló el suyo. Pude escucharla toser y gemir. Y sentí algo cálido en mis labios. Era muy suave, con un toque de metal.

Me besó, sellando el voto que habíamos prometido.

Éramos uno mismo.

"Feliz… cumpleaños… Mio…"

* * *

Cerré mis ojos y todo se volvió blanco.

Había una figura frente a mí. Extendió la mano con una sonrisa en los labios. Tomé su mano con fuerza.

Nunca soltaría su mano.

Y nunca nos separaríamos.

No, ya no.

"El mejor regalo."

"Me alegro que te gustara." Su voz era melodiosa y clara.

Mi regalo era ella, literalmente ella, mi amada.

Caminamos hacia una cegadora luz, y saludamos a la eternidad de nuestro amor.

Éste fue mi agridulce cumpleaños.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**NdT:** Qué les pareció? Bueno? Malo? Fraude? Quieren que les devuelva su dinero? xD Hahaha cualquier comentario es bien recibido! Gracias por leer esto y gracias por mi review (si quieres dejarme).

Pues comienzo con decirles que éste fic fue escrito por **Ryuamakusa4eva**, tenía tanto q no subía un fic suyo .-.

Ahora el crédito a la persona que hizo la BETA de este fic es para mi ane-san **Greengrass07** (ex NessyTexie, a ver si te dejas un sólo nombre xD)

Ahaha.. eso es todo por hoy! Nos vemos q ahora quiero ir a escuchar esta bendita canción que no la conozco! XDDD! Ah y por sí se lo preguntan, es una canción de Evanescence que se llama Together Again.

Volveré! Espero traer otro capitulo de No, Gracias para quien se lo pregunte :3

Ah, sigo haciendome promoción, si alguien quiere seguirme en Twitter, pues ya saben, sólo m buscan con mi nombre, igual en Facebook, porq yo aqui, en China, en mi Rusia (?) y en mi natal Luna soy Adri VolKatina :3 (Si quieren los links directos pueden ir a mi perfil)

PD: Ya vieron como sé ven los perfiles allá arriba? Ah se ven bien fresas! X3 Con todo y la foto más grande y... ash ya pues! me gustó esa "renovación" en el sitio 7_7 'hora sí, c'est tout! Paká! Ah y también el botón de review justo aquí abajo se ve bien chido! xDD

Au revoir!


End file.
